Talk:Monarch
Does anyone know how the Hero of Bowerstone became ruler in the first place? AwesomeGordo 06:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) He probably becomes the ruler, not because of his strenght but with Lucien's death, the properties bought and the archon blood led him to lead Albion. Probably was because he had like thousand of millions of gold and owned the only castle, and probably most of the properties in Albion. In any way, the hero could become a monarch easly. - DimitriChaplain 11:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Because Lionhead Studio said so lol. Plus it was destined to happen so it could be that the Hero of bowerstone had a ton of supporters when a vote was called to find a king/queen and thus they got it.Alpha Lycos 02:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Because he bought 2.5 million gold worth of proporty in Fable 2, and unlocked the title of 'King'. I doupt in Fable 2 you would be called king, Unless you where King. He owned pretty much all of Albion plus the posh robes and wepon you get at the end of STF. King Ratcliffe 06:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) But what if the player doesn't buy that stuff? As I stated above: A vote for a king/queen was probably put into place and the Hero was given majority of the votes because of how they saved the world from Lucien.Alpha Lycos 22:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) He is the king because lionhead says he is! It doesnt really matter how he became king. 08:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Albion needed a ruler, who better than a famous, powerful hero? it was probably the same case as william black, saved Albion from a destructive tyrant, so they offered him and his descendants the right to rule Albion, and the hero of bowerstone did the same thing. Agow95 09:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Funny thing about that mentioning of William Black. Anyone notice a trend in the Fable universe? William Black defeats the court, The Spire is made, The archon's kids become greedy rulers....Pretty much the events of the games, meaning history has repeated itself in that universe.Alpha Lycos 01:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Needed or not? Do we really need the part about the title King/Queen from Fable II on the page? To me its not the same cause its just a title and gives no power but the Monarch gives power. Alpha Lycos 23:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I think it can stay, because when you own all the property you pretty much are a monarch. I mean, you can do anything you want because everything belongs to you and you can vandalise all that because it's yours. So I think it can remain there, at least until further notice. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 23:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC)'' Its true that you own everything but if you vandalism anything the guards still come after you. If you were a King/Queen or Monarch they wouldn't care if you broke things you owned Alpha Lycos 23:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I just got done playing some Fable II, and I shot all the windows in my house and the guards didn't come after me. DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 00:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone wish this? i wish that after the main quest that there would be repeatable king quests like dealing with criminals and sentencing them or settling civil disputes and picks one issue and random then repeats itself. and it wouldnt be bad if u could get a maximum of like 5 guards to follow u when u were king. --AwesomeGordo 07:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Not to me. To me Fable is about the adventuring and fighting not sitting on a throne making judgements on civil matters. To me the judgement would be grabbing my sword and cutting off both parties heads just to shut them up and have some bloodshed. I find the whole "Making royal judgements" the one thing that ruined Fable III. --Alpha Lycos 08:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) the judgements are what made Fable III awesome to me. altho yes i agree there should be a decision where u could kill em both--AwesomeGordo 08:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The judgements ruined it in my opinion. To me Fable has always been about fighting and battling then they bring in this whole concept of passing judgements by merely pressing a button and call it a quest. I'm glad the judgement section was short cause I prefer going out and killing things then sitting and talking. Heck I was even pissed at how easy Lucian and Logan were to conquer. Logan should have at least fought the Hero instead of being a coward and giving up instantly. --Alpha Lycos 08:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Logan loved his Brother, i dont think he wanted to fight him. i liked the judgements because it was more like a RPG and i love RPG's. i liked the way the judgements shaped the world and opened new doors. the best part was the king part in my opinion. and the begining castle part i love that part to --AwesomeGordo 08:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I love RPG's as well and the RPG's I love are ones like Fallout and Elder Scrolls. I prefer the fighting and adventuring of the RPG genre, which covers about 90% of all RPG's. But I still love Fable III cause its a part of the Fable series and an RPG. Just didn't like the judgements. --Alpha Lycos 09:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) i hope King part is huge next game if they have it --AwesomeGordo 09:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) is this true? I heard theres new DLC's being released that will continue on the main storyline which will extend the king part of the game. i remember reading it on a page on this Wiki. can anyone verify this? --AwesomeGordo 10:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Which page has that? As far as I can tell any talk of future release DLC's is purely speculation at this time.--Alpha Lycos 10:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Contrasts. On Wikipedia, it was written that buying enough real state makes you a mayor, then a king/queen, and finally an emperor/empress, but I don't see that here. Should we at least make a Mayor article?--Mike Gilbert 22:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Those are merely Hero Title's not actual positions, and there is no emperor/empress title. If we make an article about being mayor, then we should make it about being a Sparrow as that is the default title, or maybe even being a blade as that is one too. Also please sign your posts with four tildes (~) or use the signature button found at the top of the text box.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:52, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I do use the signature button. I just haven't figured out why it isn't linked. And Sparrow's not the only one who is or can be a mayor. There's their ancestor and Lady Grey. Just think about, please?--Mike Gilbert 00:27, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :::To ensure your signature is linked, check your . It should either say Custom signature: Mike Gilbert with I want to use wikitext in my signature ticked, or is should just say Mike Gilbert where I want to use wikitext in my signature is not ticked. :::Regarding mayors, Bowerstone is the only place that has a mayor, and the details of that are already on the Bowerstone pages. I don't think we need a page which basically repeats the same information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:57, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. So there's no need for a section at least? It's only mentioned in the first and second pages and not elaborated deeper. I'm just saying. Especially since the Heroes have the potential of becoming one.--Mike Gilbert 21:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :As Enodoc said, its mentioned on the Bowerstone page. And the only Hero capable of actually becoming a Mayor is the Hero of Oakvale, for the Hero of Bowerstone it is merely a title, like a nickname.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose so. Just saying.--Mike Gilbert 02:53, April 12, 2014 (UTC)